The invention relates to a two-block or multi-block railroad tie with concrete blocks, which carry the rail supports and are connected with one another by tied-in reinforcing parts, as well as to a method for producing such two-block or multi-block railroad ties.
For previous methods of producing two-block railroad ties or also multi-block railroad ties, complete ties are produced in one mold and subsequently have to be equipped only with the rail-fastening means. This method of producing the complete ties, and this applies, of course, particularly to multi-block railroad ties, such as those used, for example, at the switch points, has the disadvantage that the very long and, with that, also heavy railroad ties can be transported only awkwardly from the manufacturing plant to the far-removed building site. In so doing, the danger also exists, in particular, that the long railroad ties will be damaged during this transport and, especially, will be bent, so that they are no longer aligned accurately for the desired gauge.